Hositle Love
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: See preview inside
1. Preview

Hostile Love

Pairings : RyanOc

Summery

Ryan Evans and Lexy Peterson were a happy couple

**Shows Ryan and Lexy sitting on a bench in lovely fall weather **

Until someone tries to ruin it

**Shows a masked man entering East High **

Two students are held hostage

**Shows Ryan and Lexy shoved into a classroom**

What does he want?

**Shows a man pacing around a tied up Ryan and Lexy**

What would you do for your love?

**Shows Lexy holding a gun and her dead father and Ryan **

What if your love wasn't going to make it

**Shows Lexy in an ICU room with Ryan\**

What if your love makes it

Shows Ryan sitting up and smiling at Lexy

Relationships will be tested

"**Lexy when you and Ryan have epilepsy"**

In Hostile Love

Coming to a Comp near you


	2. Fun While it Lasted

Chapter 1 : Fun while it lasts

Ryan and Lexy were in the theater having fun during free period. Ryan did a dance for Lexy.

**You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)**

**Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)**

**Am I the only one to see**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**Who can do it like you do it when you do**

**So hooked up on you like a tattoo**

**I'm serious about it**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

**I, I, I love it when you give me that smile**

**I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time**

**My, my, my premonition is telling me try**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I have to give you credit for your style**

**and the way you rock that dress is so wild**

**I got to give it up 'cuz**

**girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string**

**I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin**

**and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh.**

"Ryan that was for me" Lexy said. Ryan nodded. Lexy tried to kissed him before Taylor came in. "Ryan Anthony Evans Alexis Rachel Peterson what do you think your doing" she yelled. Ryan and Lexy were spinning around until they ended up on the floor. "You guys are dorks" Taylor said as she was leaving. Ryan and Lexy got up and dusted themselves off. Ryan went to grab his jacket out of his dressing room. A masked stranger entered East High through the theater entrance. Ryan was walking to the stage to grab his shoes, when someone came and put sweaty hand over his mouth. Ryan tried to scream when he felt a gun to his neck. "You scream I won't shoot got it pretty boy" the voice said. Ryan nodded. The man pulled out a roll of duct tape and starting tying Ryan's arms being him, the forcing Ryan to sit againest the wall

Lexy was looking for Ryan. "Ry Ryan, Ryan" she screamed. She saw her boyfriend with his arms tied behind him and a gun to his head. "Well Lexy your boyfriend is going to tell us everything" the voice said. "You're not getting anything from my Ryan" Lexy screamed. "We'll see about that" the voice said. Ryan looked scared. "Ryan do you have anything to say" the voice asked. "Uh" Ryan said before hearing the gun click. "Now tell us or we'll shoot you" the voice said. "Nothing in the world will make me tell" Ryan said. The guy moaned. "I had enough of his voice gag him and let's get out of here" The guys said. Ryan looked shocked and felt a cloth go in his mouth. " Their at least now we'll have some quiet time to think , well Lexy we'd love to stay and chat but we have some stuff to take care of" the voice said while leaving with Ryan.

Lexy knew the voice. It was her father. Lexy ran to Sharpay. "Sharpay Ryan got kidnapped" Lexy yelled. My Ryan your boyfriend Ryan" Sharpay asked. Lexy nodded at the statement. Sharpay and Lexy paced around. "Ok so Ryan said he was going to grab his jacket then go to his AP World History class" Sharpay asked. "Wait when did Ryan get so smart" Lexy asked confused. "He's always been I just thought he'd become a nerd if I let him show it" Sharpay asked. "Ok so now what do we do" Lexy asked. "Call his cell I guess" Sharpay said. Lexy called his cell and heard ringing

Ryan heard his cell ringing and trying to but with one wrist handcuffed to the door rail it wasn't possible. One of the men heard the phone and took the gag out. "Tell her your out at the park and you say anything else your dead" the guy said holding the phone to Ryan's ear. "Can't talk now" Ryan said with a shaky tone. The man untied the gag. "So Ryan anything you would like to tell us" The main guy asked. "Well one why did you guys take me, and two what do you want with my girlfriend" Ryan screamed. "Well one I'm her father, two you are rich, put the gag back on, but tighter, and blindfold him while your at it" the guy said. Ryan tried to protest but felt the gag go back into his mouth and tried to breath. Another man grabbed the duct tape and started to blindfold him.

"He was busy" Lexy said. "Wow this is so not like Ryan" Sharpay said. Lexy paced around. "Shar my dad said he'd seek revenge on anyone who dates me, and he almost killed Ryan once, because Ryan was the perfect one" Lexy said. "He almost killed him" Sharpay screamed. Lexy nodded.

**Flashback **

**Ryan and Lexy were sitting on the swings on their swing set "This is nice" Lexy said. "It sure is" Ryan said. They heard a gun go off. "Dad" Lexy screamed. Jared Peterson came and pulled Ryan off the swing and held a knife to his neck. "You think you're the perfect boyfriend aren't you" he yelled. Ryan ignored him and tried to hold back tears. "Aren't you" he screamed in Ryan's ear, and making a cut on his neck\. Ryan fell to the ground**.

"So that's why Ryan came home with a huge bandage around his neck" Sharpay said while Lexy nodded. "But Shar we need to find him before he'll kill him again!" Lexy screamed


	3. The Pain

Chapter 2 The Pain

AN: This is a Ryan Centric Chapter and A lot of Ryan getting hurrt

Ryan sat in the back of the van muffling cries. He thought of how much he loved Lexy. The van came to a sudden stop and heard the door open. Ryan felt a hand grab him being pulled out of the van. The men pulled Ryan through a dark hallway and into an apartment and forced Ryan into a chair and tied him tightly to the chair. Ryan tried to mumble something but the gag was on to tight. They pulled the blindfold off. Ryan looked scared and tried.

"Ryan Evans you are going tell us everything" the man said.

Ryan gave them a look that said I'm not telling you anything. The man went behind Ryan and undid the gag. Ryan took a breath.

"Now Ryan tell us everything or else" the man said.

"Or else what" Ryan said sarcastically.

"This" the guy said slapping him.

"Oww"

"Now tell us what you and Lexy have done"

"Nothing"

"Really then what were you doing when we came"

"We were dancing around, it was are free period and we had nothing to do"

"Oh really

Ryan nodded and saw the guy go into the kitchen and grab a knife and looked scared.

"Now Ryan, you will tell us everything or else"

"Or what"

The guy held the knife to his throat

"Let's say you won't be singing for awhile" the guy said holding a knife to his throat

Ryan gulped and felt something around his neck.

"This is a shock collar if you do something bad we shock you got it"

Ryan nodded and felt a shock go through his body.

"Were going to untie you now if you do something bad you'll apologize for it"

Ryan nodded and went to the couch and lied down

"Now Ryan what were you really doing"

"I was showing Lexy a dance I made for her"

"Oh really"

"Ya it was a dance I made up in my spare time at dance"

The guy sent 20,000 volts through Ryan's body, and then Ryan screamed.

"Boss" Ryan heard a voice said

Ryan went and listened to the conversation.

"We need to move before they find us" he heard a voice say.

"Lets take the kid and then we'll send the ransom note"

Ryan hid and heard them coming

"Where is the little brat" someone said

Ryan came out and saw them coming with some stuff.

"There he is" the boss said

Ryan smiled and was suddenly shocked, and then winced in pain.

"Tie him up tightly" the boss said

Ryan was pulled up by hair and heard the sound of duct tape

"Ryan hungry" a guy said

"No" Ryan said before having food stuffed in his mouth. Ryan gagged and spit it on the floor before being shocked.

" Aww Ryan isn't hungery after all, and he looks all messy" a guy said while tieing Ryan up

"What was that" Ryan yelled

A guy took a vial a chemicals and dumped it on a cloth and pressed it to Ryan's face. Ryan regreatfully breathed in the chemicals and passed out, and then he felt a piesce of cloth go over his eyes and mouth.

AN 1: Ya I forgot about this

AN 2: Sadly I lost my HSM mojo

AN 3: But I will try an update these

An 4: Thanks Dally2 for the shock idea!


End file.
